My Favorite Mistake
by koishii-glory
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Our love. We should be with others, but our feelings are too strong. No one can know about us. No one can know about my favorite mistake.
1. prologue

My favorite Mistake  
  
Summary= It was never supposed to happen. Our love. We were meant to be in someone else's arms, but we couldn't help that we fell in love. No one can ever know. No one can ever know about my favorite mistake.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a Fan fiction; it would be the real thing. Duh!  
  
=================  
  
Prologue- "Getting close to you"  
  
"I need you. I want you. Be mine." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She brushed them away with her sleeve as she listened to the rest of his words.  
  
"I have been a fool in the past. I want to make up for it by being with you for all time. Please live here, with me." The teenage girl's sobs could be heard from miles away. His voice sounded so sincere, and gentle.  
  
"Stop! Could you cut off the waterworks, some of us have sleep to catch up on!" grumbled a disgruntled hanyou.  
  
"Shut up! Miroku is just getting to the best part of the book!" Everyone shouted at Inuyasha. Kagome had brought a romance novel with her, and no one could sleep. They all asked Miroku to read to them, in hopes of it lulling them to sleep, but they had all got so engrossed that sleep was the last thing on their minds, seeing if Kenshin and Kaoru ever found true love, was.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled again, but flattened his ears to his head, so he could sleep. The rest of the group turned around, and Miroku resumed his reading.  
  
////////  
  
The young monk woke up after only a few meager hours of sleep. The sun beamed directly down on his face, so he got out of bed. It was early morning and it was too early to wake up his companions. They had stayed up and listened to him read " Sugar and Spice" (sorry I couldn't resist! I'm writing that story too! ^^) He had finished the first part of the story, and would finish it tonight.  
  
Miroku was dead tired, but he always woke early, and spent time with himself. Sometimes, he would walk in the forest or relax in the hot springs, but today he just felt like walking. He slipped on his shoes and walked away from the camp.  
  
He just walked on earth that had been worn into a path, by so many travelers walking on it. He breathed in the smell of the forest, and let the gentle sounds of nature calm him. Miroku even managed to push back the pain that was coming from his cursed hand. For some unknown reason, his hand had been aching, but this did happen from time to time. Dull stings emanating from his hand would take over his body, and of course, as time went on, the dull stings would get much sharper. They usually got so bad that he would collapse, and not be able to walk on his own for a while.  
  
////  
  
Kagome heard the receding footsteps of somebody. She had been awake for sometime, and she heard one of her friends waking, and then walking away. Her eyes snapped open in time to see the figure of Miroku strolling down into the forest. Where was he going?  
  
She watched his shadowed outline disappear from view as he walked all by himself, and realized that he was totally alone. Everyday, he came just a little bit closer to death, and to her knowledge, there would be anyone around to care. Sure, he had team, but none of the group was really very close to him. He was just a diseased groper, and that was all anybody really knew. Kagome was instantly saddened by this revelation. That poor man is dying, and he had no one. No one to be close to, and no one to share his troubled thoughts with, Kagome always went to her mother with all of her problems, whom did Miroku go to? Kagome decided then and there that she would become close to the mysterious monk, and be his shoulder to cry on.well maybe not the shoulder to cry on part; her shoulder was too close to her back, and her back was way too close to her butt.  
  
The futuristic girl got up from her sleeping bag, after releasing herself from Shippou's death grip. She pulled the covers back over the kitsune and ran to catch up with Miroku. She quickly closed the large gap between them, and walked at his side. They walked together quietly for a time, and Miroku's pains got worse, but he tried not to let it show; he didn't want any of the gang to know about his pains, for fear that they might worry about him.  
  
"Is there something that you want, Lady Kagome?" He asked through gritted teeth, the pains were getting to be unbearable. Kagome saw his gritted teeth, and strained voice, and mistook it for anger. Her large brown eyes got even bigger and she gasped and stopped in her tracks. Miroku stopped as well, and his eyebrow rose again. Kagome's cheeks reddened slightly, and small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Well, I thought since you were alone that you might want company, but I can see that I'm bothering you. I'll just go now." She turned around, but was stopped by his hand on her butt. Kagome gave him a look and he quickly removed his hand.  
  
" I'm not at mad with you Lady Kagome. It would be an honor if you would accompany me on my walk." Kagome had to smile at his gentlemanly way of talking, which was far cry from the way other boys talked to her. Then again, Miroku was nothing like any boy she had ever met.  
  
"Why did you look so angry, Miroku?"  
  
The monk hesitated before answering, "Well.my hand." Miroku abruptly stopped talking, and his purple eyes went blank, then he started to fall, but Kagome caught him. With both of their body weights combined, she had a hard time holding on to him. Kagome finally got smart and laid the older man on the ground, then sat herself, she propped Miroku's head up on her lap. Kagome put a hand to his forehead, and discovered that he was burning up. She tried to nudge him a few times, but he still wouldn't wake.  
  
After about five minutes, Miroku finally started to arouse from his sleep. He could hear someone calling his name, so he opened his eyes, only to find Lady Kagome staring at him, with a concerned look on her face. He blinked once or twice, trying to get his composure back. All he could remember was telling her about his hand, then waking up in her lap. If talking about his hand would get Kagome to do this then, he should talk about his hand way more often.  
  
"Are you alright, Miroku? One minute you're talking to me, then the next you've passed out, what's wrong?" The worry in her voice surprised him, but was well appreciated, no had sounded so concerned over him before. The tone in her voice was usually reserved for the hanyou, Inuyasha, but at the moment she sounded truly worried about him, and that was a nice change.  
  
"Do not worry Lady Kagome, I just didn't get enough sleep is all." He replied while trying to get up. He struggled to his feet, and Kagome shot up with him. Miroku tried to walk, but his legs would not hold him, and he almost collapsed, but she caught him. Miroku was ashamed that Kagome had to see him this way, but was also glad that there was somebody there to help him, so he wouldn't have to crawl back to camp, like he had done on several occasions.  
  
////  
  
This is a mir/kag story, but not a san/inu story! Sorry to leave the chapter that way, but I'm tired. In this story, Miroku is the mysterious loner that no body really knows, and Kagome decides that he could use one good friend, that Friend will be her. They eventually become friends. Then, love rears it's ugly head. 


	2. chapter one

**My favorite Mistake **

**Summary= It was never supposed to happen. Our love. We were meant to be in someone else's arms, but we couldn't help that we fell in love. No one can ever know. No one can ever know about my favorite mistake. **

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a Fan fiction; it would be the real thing. Duh!

=================

Chapter One

Kagome was scared, ever since he fainted; she had been watching Miroku from the corner of her eye. She had helped Miroku struggle back to camp that morning, before anyone had woken up. She had not told the rest of the group what happened, even though Inuyasha had asked why the monk's scent was all over her. That had been a week ago, but still Kagome couldn't let it go.

To make matters worse, Miroku had acted as if it had never happened, and did all the things he usually did. He would grope and peek on the two girls as much as he could, and he would exercise some demon from a wealthy man's house. He laughed and joked like he usually did, but Kagome couldn't help notice that his smiles never quite reached his eyes. 

Finally, Kagome had to talk to the monk. She didn't believe that he had collapsed from lack of sleep, and she knew that something was up with Miroku.

/////

It was a dark night, and it was colder than usual. The group's tired bones wouldn't hold them up any longer, so they set up camp in the only decent place they could find. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all went instantly to sleep, right after their sleeping places had been made. Kagome pretended to sleep with them for ten minutes, giving the rest of the group time to fall into a deep sleep. When she was sure enough time had passed, the girl quietly got up from her sleeping bag, and went over to the slumbering Miroku. 

She put a delicate hand over his mouth, and nudged him with the other. His violet eyes shoot open, and Kagome put a finger to her lips, telling him to remain quiet. His eyes gave off a sinister look, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. She took her hand off of his mouth, and grasped his large hand in her small one, and pulled them both off of the cold ground. She pulled him along through the forest, and finally stopped when they were far away from the others. 

"Lady Kagome, might I ask what this little rendezvous is all about? Have you finally decided to bare my child? This isn't the spot I would have chosen, but if it works for you."

Kagome blushed heavily, and hoped the Miroku couldn't see it. "No Miroku that is definitely not why I brought you out here. I want answers. I know something is wrong with you, besides your roaming eye. Why did you collapse last week? We aren't leaving until you tell me."

Miroku sighed, annoyed. He hadn't wanted Kagome to fret over him, but here she was, doing just that. He debated on lying to her, but the look of her innocent eyes stopped him. He couldn't lie to her, for some reason, he would not allow himself to. "Alright, but you must promise not to tell the others, I don't won't them worrying over me like you are."

"I- I promise." She answered.

"I get… sharp pains in my hand from time to time. It is really nothing, I assure you."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, " You will tell me if your hand is paining you, won't you?" The monk's intense violet eyes looked straight into Kagome's, and he nodded. She knew he was telling her the truth. 

"Come, let us go, before the others wake." Miroku took her hand in his and she gave him a look. Miroku laughed happily, "I promise not to try anything, Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled brightly, and Miroku could make out her face in the moonlight, she had a beautiful smile. They walked hand in hand down the path. 

/////////

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, and that's final!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face connected with the ground for the tenth time that day. He and Kagome were fighting, but not over the usual things. 

///// Flash back/////

Villages   had been having problems with outlaws riding into their town, and raiding them of all of their goods. The outlaws had been going to a different village every night, but no one knew which one they would strike and when.  The outlaws would come at any time of the day, and destroy anything in their paths. They would come before anyone could warn the villagers, and they would disappear as if they had never been there at all. They were nick named the Vanishing Outlaws. 

The Inuyasha-gumi had come upon a town that had been devastated by the Vanishing Outlaws, and the group had listened to their sad tale. The village leaders took the travelers into the village square, and told them the nightmarish account…

_It was around midday, and most of the village's men were in a town meeting, about the town's taxes to the King of their country. All of them were in the center of the town, called the village square. The village square was a large hut that recently had been built. They were deep in discussion, when the men heard the cries of their wives and children. They rushed out of the hut only to see strange men stealing their possessions._

_ The village men yelled and screamed, and were ready to attack, but they found that they could not move. They were paralyzed from the neck down, so they had to watch in horror as their wives and children, were abused, and in some cases killed. The outlaws relentlessly damaged and burned down homes, and businesses, without remorse or regard.  At the end of the raid, some of the young maidens of the town were stolen, and the Vanishing Outlaws road away with them, laughing and mocking the village men._

_One criminal stood out in the men's minds. He looked like all of the other men, wearing blood red clothing, from head to foot, but there was something very different about him. He stood in the middle of the raid on a large gray stallion; he had not moved an inch since the raid began. He seemed to be foreseeing the whole operation. He would not say a word, but all of the other criminals surrounded him, and he would look each one in the eye, and after doing so, they would go off and start stealing and destroying everything. He looked each one in the eye, and when the last one was sent away he just watched the events play out in front of him. He didn't smile or laugh, or make any comments, as a matter of fact his sangfroid attitude would have made the village men shiver, if they could move._

_The Vanishing Outlaws were true to their name, and disappeared without any tracks for the village men to follow.  The last to leave was the peculiar outlaw on his white stallion, his blue eyes raked over the village men, and their limbs worked as normal. _

_The village was in chaos, fifteen people were injured, six were dead, and seven girls had been abducted, one for each of the outlaws, not counting the one on the white stallion. Three businesses had been burned to the ground, eight houses were dust and ash, and all of the others were severely damaged. _

 Inuyasha and the gang sat in silence, and their hearts went out to the villagers. Kagome was the one effected the deepest, and she instantly wanted to do all she could for them. She turned to the hanyou, and with pleading eyes asked him to help.

////// End of Flash back//////

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily, after recovering from his sit. 

Kagome crossed her arms, and looked away. "Because these people need our help to rebuild their town. It's the least we could do."

"Why! We didn't mess this place up!"

"So? We could still help!" 

"Actually, miss, we don't need help with our village, but we do appreciate your offer." The village leader cut in. 

"But we must do something." She said sadly.

Miroku saw the look on Kagome's face, and immediately wanted to wipe it away, for some reason… "Lady Kagome, why don't we try to catch the Vanishing Outlaws?" Miroku heard Inuyasha growl, and quickly added, " They may have a jewel shards." Instantly, Inuyasha stopped his growling, and even his ears perked up. 

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go catch those thieves!" The half- youkai said jumping from his seat." 

////////////

Next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
